


0-100

by prettydragonboy (orphan_account)



Series: Pretty Dragon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Adulting, Adults doing Adult Stuff, Best Friends, Confessions, Depth, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, First Dates, First Time, Frottage, It’s not just porn but it’s porn With plot now, Jealousy, Kibana | Raihan - Freeform, Kissing, Lance(mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Maybe some flashbacks or something, NSFW, Nudes, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Leon, Possessiveness, Raihan is a Virgin. Believe It., Secrets, Sex Talk, Started as a one-shot now it isnt, Virginity, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prettydragonboy
Summary: Raihan calls Leon in the middle of the night. The call goes from 0-100 fast.
Relationships: Dande | Leon - Relationship, Kibana | Raihan & Wataru | Lance, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Series: Pretty Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559353
Comments: 96
Kudos: 885





	1. Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has forever ruined me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan calls Leon in the middle of the night, and their relationship literally shifts from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited as of 3/16! I apologize for the inconsistencies

All it takes is one message from Raihan to turn this whole entire weekend from normal to...abnormal.

“Call me.” 

Leon assumed Raihan always seeked attention. He may not have been a League Champion, may have also always been second best to Leon himself, and still couldn’t defeat him and his Charizard, but gratitude and attention from fans and non-fans alike he ate up. The thing is is that Raihan isn’t vain about it. 

Hanging out is normal. Eating together is normal. Calling each other is normal. Battling together is normal. Having a dinner celebrating both of them losing against the champion is becoming their new normal. 

“Hold on. I’ll call you in a bit.” He messages back. It’s late, maybe nearing midnight at least, and Leon is finally turning in after a long day of training. his charizard has been acting more rowdy than usual, if the scratches on his arm tells any stories. 

This is what Leon has signed up for. And he loves it. Maybe so much to the point that he becomes oblivious to others. 

That’s when he remembers, as he strips off his shirt and shorts, that he forgot to message Raihan. He pads down the carpeted living room, seeing a few missed messages. he hasn’t read them yet, thinking they’re most likely Rai asking him ‘did you get lost trying to find the bathroom???’.

Leon almost wants to laugh. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, feeling sleepy, lazily taking a swift look at the messages, only to see they’re just selfies. Leon is used to this. 

  
He puts the rotom-phone on speaker, sighing as he rests his head against the cushions. There’s an innocent photo of Raihan doing a peace sign, taken exactly about 48 minutes ago. The dragon champion has his own charm, his own attractiveness that Leon can definitely see from a mile away if he actually stopped with competing with Raihan all the damn time. 

There are a few dial tones as he scrolls past another selfie. This time, Raihan’s hoodie is discarded, leaving more exposed skin by only wearing his black tee. Raihan is very lean, maybe on athletic side. Is Leon only just noticing this? 

“It’s about damn time. I could’ve been dead!” 

Leon didn’t have to take his ear away from the phone this time by the volume of Raihan voice. In fact, he sounded relaxed. It still didn’t dull the dramatics in any way.  
“I’m sorry, ” Leon says after a while, shifting a little on the couch. He really is. He licks his lips, shifting to the next photo, which has Raihan lifting up his shirt, smirking at the camera. He’s sitting on his bed this time, and by the looks of it, taking his sweet time because he’s giving the camera a smooth look. Raihan is definitely not camera shy it seems. He’s in front of a camera every day of the week. It’s his brand.

“But you’re not dying. Right?” Leon continues, noticing the camera angle dipping just low below his waistline of loose shorts. It’s not supposed to mean anything right? 

“No, you’re talking to a ghost.” Raihan says sarcastically, before yawning softly on the other line. Leon snorts. On the verge of sleep he’s still so dramatic. 

“For a second I thought you almost forgot about me.” 

The next picture has Leon staring maybe a bit too long, mind going temporarily blank. Raihan looks more relaxed here, laying against the pillows on his stomach. This time he’s shirtless, dark skin laying over hills and valleys of lean muscle, staring at the camera with intense yet piercing eyes focused on him. He’s never seen Raihan like this. There’s a few more, with a few with his hand touching his chest, his abs, maybe going down to the waistline of his shorts. It’s lewd. Too lewd to mean anything innocent. And his eyes are focused still on him. On Leon. 

Leon has seen Raihan shirtless plenty of times. Shirtless when they’re competing and training, swimming during competitions, but not relaxed and offering himself like this. As if he wants Leon’s attention. As if he wants Leon to see and look and touch. And the thing is Leon wants to.

Fuck, he’s getting hard.

“I can never forget you,” Leon finds his voice again, hoping his tone isn’t giving away how the blood is going straight to his dick. He’s so used to Raihan being his confident attention seeking self to his fans that Leon thinks nothing of it. Except that this is something. There is another, of Raihan under the dim lighting of his room, eyes half lidded, looking slightly left, exposing the curve of his neck that’s oh-so-bare of his hoodie. He looks so vulnerable, as if he wants to be devoured, that Leon feels desire coil in the pit of his gut so suddenly it startles him. 

Fuck he wants to touch himself, but it would be extremely...lewd to touch yourself as your friend is on the other line. But his fingers are already inching along his stomach, above the waistline of his own pants. 

Leon’s soft tone must have gotten Raihan’s attention, because there’s a silent oh on the other line. 

“You should rest.” Leon says, trying to stay composed. He breathes deep. He’s wondering if Raihan sends these types of pictures to others? It’s not supposed to be that lewd, but they’re definitely not innocent if sent to a fan. To Leon, there’s something oddly voyeur about this. Why is Leon suddenly so interested? 

“I was actually, until his royal highness finally graced me with his presence...or phone call. Whatever.”

Yeah. He’s totally gripping his dick now, touching himself through the tightness of his pants. It’s only slightly helping how aroused he is. Thumbing past the pics makes the image of Raihan more enticing to Leon’s eyes, and Leon feels a desire there he’s never felt before until now build there.

Leon wants more, more of that exposed lean body for his eyes to devour. He wants more of that spitfire mouth of Raihan’s. Wants to see more of this show-off pretty dragon boy before him. 

“Are you doing alright?” The other asks, and Leon realizes his eyes have slid closed, maybe out of exhaustion from the day, but his breathing is a bit uneven and he has to hold back a moan. His hand starts jerking his dick with the thought of wanting to see and feel what that mouth of Raihan’s could do.

Shit.

“Language.” For once, Raihan isn’t trying to be cocky. 

“Did I say that out loud ?” Leon asks, tries to reign in control of himself. He is at least is good at that. 

“The hell are you doing?”

Leon will not say currently fucking my hand to the sound of your voice and to the sight of your body and that spitfire mouth of yours because that would be going from 0-100 fast. Bad idea.

“I, uhm, tripped over something. In the dark. “

“Clumsy bitch.”

“You know me,” 

“Do I?” Raihan leaves the question hanging in the air. 

There’s rustling on the other end, maybe pillows or something being thrown. 

“You’ve known me for years.” Leon says back easily, relaxing back into it. He’s careful to keep his breathing even. He enjoys this, talking to someone who doesn’t see him as an unbeatable champion, or worship the ground he walks on. Or treat him like he’s untouchable. 

“You know me as a gym leader. Someone you compete with. That’s all.”

Ouch.

“Not necessarily true.”

“Surprise me, bitch.”

Leon swallows, holding back another moan. God.

“I know you have a strong aversion to the physical sight of mushrooms. I know this because whenever we go out, and they’re mistakenly put on your plate, you stare at mushrooms as if they offend you.”

There’s silence on the other line. “That’s a weird detail to know about me. How do you know I’m not allergic.” Raihan says after a minute, skeptical. 

“Oh, I know you’re not.You can take it.” Wow that definitely came out wrong. “You were practically all over that pasta at Ace Camp last year. You didn’t have a single reaction.”

“No wonder it tasted so good. so wait. You lied. You told me there wasn’t any.”

“But, you were happy, right?”

“Maybe,”

He wants to continue. “Exactly . Not the point though. I know more about you than you think.”

There’s a low sigh from the other end, and Leon relaxes, listening to Raihan’s even breathing n the other line. 

“Fine.” Leon says. He’s still hard, the warmth of his cock pulsing in his hand, but not as intense as earlier. It’s been such a long while since he’s felt so relaxed like this.

“I’m about to knock out. M’sleepy…”

“What did you wanna talk about?”

“Don’t remember. Just wanted to listen to your stupid voice.” Raihan does sound tired. Leon almost feels bad.

“And send those half naked selfies of yourself in the process. “ Leon goes for it because he has to ask. “Do you usually send pics of yourself like this to fans? You know, the League has a strict policy on nude photos by the way. You can’t be that careless right?”

“Oh I’m so glad you cared.” Raihan mocks. Sarcasm. “Yes I know. Arceus. I’m not that reckless.”

“So why-“

“I don’t consider you a fan, idiot.”

Oh yeah this is definitely not how he was expecting this call to go. Leon’s throat goes dry.

“Then what am I to you, Rai ?” Leon asks, voice low. He never uses the shorthand version of Rai’s name. Never needed to. Never wanted to. Not until now.

“You’re-“And Raihan gets it. He stops short, maybe out of nervousness (since when?) or just, maybe he’s just tired, not expecting Leon to give in either. This is what Leon tells himself.

“I can tell you what you are to me, if you want.

“No, me first-.

Leon cuts him off. “You’re my friend. More than my friend actually. And if these pictures are anything to go by, “ 

Leon doesn’t hide the fact that he’s interested in showing what Raihan’s call is doing to him. “You look good. Hot actually.”

“Yeah?” The interest in Raihan’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed by Leon. He’s so smooth with it.

“Mhmm,” and Leon closes his eyes, imagining. The imagery makes his heart pulse. “Makes me wanna see more of you, pretty dragon boy.” 

“Fuck,” Raihan breathes on the other line. “Well I can give you more where that came from.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah but you’re gonna have to do something for me. You are the greatest, right?”

Raihan really knows how to hit Leon where it hurts and this is too good. “Whatever you want.” Leon must be in a goddamn trance or something, because he wants to do anything Raihan asks. If it'll help get the rock hardness of his dick the release Leon needs and the pretty boy in front of him he’d give Raihan the moon.

  
There’s a soft rustling again, and Raihan continues over the line. “Love when you call me pretty dragon boy. Say it again, and I’ll promise the next time I see you,-“ Raihan gasps, breathing a bit shaky and uneven “oh god- I promise I’ll drop to my knees and suck your dick.”

Leon nearly loses it.

It occurs to Leon that he’s never really considered dirty talk before, or that this may have been considered that very thing. He thought the very thing in general was just pretty weird and something he thought he’d never be into.

But this? This is something he can feel in every nerve in his body. And he’s listening to the sounds of Raihan’s breathing on the line, his own hardness leaking. “Sure thing pretty dragon boy” He breathes out the words easily, doesn’t hold off his own moans anymore. It’s almost as if he wants Raihan to hear how hot he makes him. 

“You’re not-” A pause. “Jerking yourself off to the sound of my voice right? Oh fuck-” 

“Need to see more of you Rai,” 

“You will champ,” Raihan breathes out the words deep, his voice husky. They sound so full of promise Leon can’t doubt those words. Heat pools and coils in his gut and he can’t stop himself from moaning. He’s cursing behind his other hand, body tensing because he's coming hard from the most intense orgasm he’s had since forever, the warmth of it covers his other hand and stomach. 

“Goddamn, ”

Maybe the silence on the other line is a bit too long, and Leon’s post orgasmic high was a bit too much. Raihan speaks first, his voice rushed. “I’m coming over.”

“What?” Leon sits up, attentive now. “No, it’s late. “

“You said you’d give me whatever I want.”

“Yes I did that already.” Leon sighs, remembering. 

“I want more.” Wow. Someone’s being pretty pushy. It makes Leon shudder. That’s when he remembers the mess on his stomach and he grimaces. 

“I’ll be there in less than an hour,” That’s all he gets before the line goes dead, and Leon is left wondering what the entire hell just happened.

Yeah Leon definitely needs that shower now. 


	2. It May as Well Have Been Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan comes over to Leons's place in the middle of the night because why the hell not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this even though it was difficult but damn this ship is satisfying me in ways I never knew it could. VERY smut heavy. Nearly leads to sex. Enjoy!
> 
> -Also, Edited as of 3-16 for any typos and inconsistencies!

Leon isn’t sure what to expect for this night. His mind is reeling. He seriously does need sleep. There’s not enough time for him to think about anything but Raihan is on his way, How is he supposed to feel about that? What was this? Was Leon drunk when he said those things? As he finishes his shower and slips into comfortable loose clothes, he lay there on his bed, wondering if his rival really was serious about coming over at nearly 1am right after hearing him over the phone.

It may as well have been phone sex.

He probably wasn’t. Raihan most likely went back to sleep for all Leon knew. Which is exactly what he’s about to do, and he releases a yawn, tired eyes shifting closed. Leon vaguely remembers leaving his rotom phone somewhere in the living room. Or maybe somewhere in the hallway. He didn’t remember bringing it with him to the bathroom? Too many rooms in this damn house. 

He must’ve drifted off to sleep, the sudden feeling of weight shifting on his bed startles him. Leon groans, shifting to the side. “Wha-“

“Dude, you’re the only person I know who leaves their door unlocked. I nearly tripped over your Charizard’s tail by the way.”

It’s Raihan, because of course it is. 

“Hmm.” Leon rubs the sleepiness from his eyes. He shrugs. “I don’t really see the issue.”

“Of me nearly breaking my neck? or someone breaking in?” Leon stares at Raihan, finally. He must really love to hear himself talk. 

“If anyone can get past my charizard before breaking in, good luck.”

Raihan didn’t have a swift come back to that. Instead he turns to Leon, scowling. Leon is more attentive now. 

“Looks like the champ needs his beauty rest.”  
Leon lets off a sheepish smile “I didn’t actually think you...um.”

Raihan just stares, gives him a poker face that lasts way too many heartbeats Leon can hear in his ears. He shifts uncomfortably, wondering if he had angered Raihan somehow.

“I’m sor-“

“Shush,” Raihan says, putting his hand over Leon’s mouth. He lets out a smirk, and Leon feels something inside him twist seeing those aquamarine eyes glow. “I’m not angry, idiot.“

Leon realizes he’s the one who’s apologizing when Raihan’s the one intruding into his home at 1am in the damn morning.

“Like I said, I wanted to come here.”

“Your hands are cold,” Leon says, gripping Raihan’s wrist away from his mouth. He’s still lying down, Raihan towering over him and way into his personal space. Soft hands don’t completely leave his face, and Raihan gives him an intense look.

“You’re warm.” Raihan counters. Does he have a comeback for everything?

Leon sits up, grabbing the covers and duvets from the bed. “Here.” Leon says as Raihan gives him a perplexed look.

“You can’t be serious. What am I, four?”

Leon holds back a snort, because he almost instantly says yes. He moves further to the other side of the bed to make room. They’ve been friends for how long? “I am serious.” He deadpans.

For a second, Raihan looks at the bed as if it offended him, but recovers quickly. “You don’t have to treat me like a baby,” Raihan is already kicking off his shoes. He moves to take off his sweater and throw it on the floor, and Leon catches himself, eyes roaming over the length of Raihan’s lean body. No, Leon is not getting hot again. He is not getting hot about thinking about the phone sex they has a few hours ago, and how much he gets off to Rai wanting him to call him pretty dragon boy.

Raihan smiles at him, approaching. “Or maybe that’s what you want.” The words roll off his tongue so easily that Leon just falls for it. Almost.

“Hmm, maybe if you’re good.” Leon says, voice low. He doesn’t know where those words come from, maybe somewhere deep in his mind where he had locked them, or maybe it's intuition, but the sight of Raihan’s visible shudder is worth whatever remark Raihan was about to make.

“Come here,” Leon pulls him towards the bed, “Sleep.”

Raihan says nothing as he slides into the bed next to him. Leon makes sure there’s more than enough room, and there is. There is silence, and Leon feels the very edges of sleep creep. Maybe he should be questioning how easily he’s comfortable falling asleep next to someone, that someone being his rival. His friend.

“This is weird.”

Leon lets out a groan. “We’re sleeping in a bed.”

“Not what I mean idiot.” 

Leon cracks one eye open, visibly annoyed. or maybe just tired. He gets cranky when he’s sleep deprived. Raihan turns to him.

“About before.” Raihan doesn’t meet Leon’s eye exactly. Instead, he’s staring at his face. Leon is silent, waiting for him to continue. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Leon says easily. “Charizard already let you through. So you’re good.”

He sighs, sifting hands through his hair. “Still can’t understand how someone forgetful as you became champion.”

“Undefeated champion.”

“Up until two days ago, bitch.”

Leon lets out a laugh. How could he have forgotten he was no longer the champion already? Old habits die hard. Leon gives him the longest stare. He’s greeted with aquamarine eyes half lidded with held back want and something else that makes Leon want to touch Raihan all over. “That makes two of us then. “

“Yeah, I guess.”

He brings an arm around to pull Raihan close. “This not what you want?” Leon asks, voice low. Raihan has always been trying to defeat him, always be one step ahead. This time, Leon’s not sure what they’re even competing for, but only that he wants more of Raihan. More of his time, his closeness, his partnership. How could he have been so blind?

“You losing?”

“No. Us being closer.”

“I did. Still do? Didn’t realize you were going to become all sentimental on me.” Raihan says it softer this time. And it makes Leon’s heart swell more than it should have.

“Hmmm.” Leon relaxes next to him, closer this time. He makes the first move, fingertips slowly railing down the length of his arm, while placing a kiss on Raihan’s shoulder. He holds back a moan because Raihan smells so good next to him. “You’re so tense.”

Leon muses sleepily against the back of his neck. “You smell good too.”

Leon’s figure contours the length of Raihan’s body, can feel the intake of breath,Raihan’s body reacting from that touch alone.

“Dude, this is really- fuck.” Raihan is practically melting underneath the praise, the touch. Leon’s hand lazily traces over flat planes of abs and his stomach underneath his shirt. 

“Want me to stop? “Leon whispers against the crook of his neck, practically feeling the deep moan reverberate through Raihan’s body. He’s not complaining.

“Just-,” His body is warm, lean body arching back towards Leon’s so beautifully that Leon wants to touch him all over. He’s definitely more awake now, the smell and feel of Raihan near him this close more than enough to ignite his desire.

There’s something intense about this, seeing his rival, his friend, a heated flustered mess and nearly losing his composure as Leon traces fingertips below the waistband of his shorts, moans softly in Raihan’s ear. He nearly loses it.

“Tease,” Raihan finds his voice, turns so that his body is now facing Leon. “Didn’t know you felt this way.”

“I’m the tease? Says Mr. Selfie.” Leon says, pressing his lips against Raihan’s. He’s never felt this intense desire to ravish someone so badly - Leon is right. Raihan is a showoff. Flashy and cool and wild out there in the stadium and to the public. Definitely not shy about what he wants. But not cocky about it either.

And when he kisses Raihan because he’s right here, wanting and touching Leon with long fingers tracing along his pecs, nipples, he moans deep, feeling his dick twitch at that touch. “Still wanna suck your dick,” Raihan says in between breaths, and he’s kissing Leon as if he’s hungry, swallowing the champions moans as if he’s getting off from it alone. 

Shit, he’s hard as a damn rock now.

‘What’s the rush?” Leon says, above him now. The rise and fall of Raihan’s breath fuels him as he settles between his legs. Pupils blown, Raihan tries to hold back a moan. Of course Leon wants those pretty lips of his sucking him off at some point, but that’s not the only thing Leon wants right now.

Not by a long shot.

“Relax,” Leon continues, trapping Raihan where he wants him. Where he needs. Leon sees the rise and fall of his chest, hands tracing down past his stomach. Shit - he’s never felt desire in this intensity , never had Raihan stare at him as if he’d gladly let Leon take control over this. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Fucking Arceus.

“Stop being so cheesy,” Raihan says, breath hitching when Leon begins slowly tracing kisses up his abdomen. His hands snake their way along his spine, sliding down, feeling Raihan arch into him in the most delicious way. He turns his head away, not wanting to show how badly he wants this. How eager his body is reacting to even the softest of Leon’s touches. 

“That’s not what you wanted me to do earlier, pretty dragon boy.” Leon remarks, keeping his voice even. This is good. If Raihan wants to play this game, he will too. Whatever remark that is about to escape from Raihan’s mouth doesn’t escape. 

Heat pools down his spine at the touch and feel of Raihan’s body underneath his - lean body arching up into his Leon can feel how hard he is through the layers of clothing. Raihan’s silence, or his futile attempts to stop the whines coming from somewhere deep , is almost cute. Leon may have been absent minded at times, but he’s not easily fooled. Especially when Leon kisses along the hardened nub of his nipple, cursing softly as the taste of Raihan has him closing his eyes because he will savor this for as long as it lasts.

“Fuck,” Raihan’s voice is deep, losing control to hide how much he wants this. Wants Leon. He feels fingers twist themselves into his long mane of hair, releasing a hiss after literally fucking his nipples with his tongue. Raihan’s body is a sensitive shuddery mess that it’s messing with Leon’s mind and his dick. Who knew the pretty dragon boy he always knew and admired was so reactive to his touch?

He’s met with teal eyes, pupils blown, and Leon wants to take more of his rival apart. Wants to give Raihan everything he needs.

“Hate you so much,” There isn’t any bite to that remark as Leon trails kisses along his neck, arching into Raihan’s touch as his hand traces down wards, along his left hip, and directly along the hardness of his clothed dick. When he captures Raihan’s mouth in another kiss that’s just as intense as the very first, he moans into him when those sharp canines of his graze his tongue.

“Sorry to hear that,” Leon says against his lips. unmoving, keeping Raihan close. He can literally feel every heartbeat, every pulse that passes by. “What do I have to do for you to not hate me anymore?” It’s not really meant as a question. It’s a statement. He knows Raihan doesn’t hate him. Even with their rivalry.

Raihan just gives an annoyed huff of annoyance, with Leon holding back a laugh. He fails. “So that’s it?”

“Arceus, you’re so…I don’t even know anymore.”

“Still think you’re hot though. Always have.”

“Sure, champ.” Raihan doesn’t sound too convinced.

“Sorry if I’ve been so blind.” Leon really is. He wants to calm this intensity that’s stirring within him - he doesn’t want Raihan to fall out of his grasp again. “I’ll do anything you want dragon boy. Promise.”

“There you go being cheesy again.” 

“But you like it.” Leon’s voice practically purrs into his ear, Raihan’s body arching into him so easily. He’s never wanted to ravish this pretty dragon boy so bad. He’s practically aching. But he wants to give give give because he doesn’t want to be the one constantly receiving things like he has been all his damn life. Raihan deserves better than that. 

“Stop thinking too much.” Raihan says, not denying it. 

“That’s no way to talk to your champion.” And he presses Raihan against the wall, shutting him up instantly. Raihan holds back a hushed gasp. He’s hard again for the second time that night. 

“Still wanna choke on your dick.”

If Raihan’s bluntness about wanting to suck him off hasn't gotten Leon off yet, the eagerness, willingness, the need he can practically feel radiating off of every Raihan makes movement certainly will. 


	3. Friends Don’t Do Things Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends don't do shit like this. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was going to be the last chapter but I really like where this is going and I want to add more. Kind of short but this part is NSFW so....
> 
> Also edited as of 3-16 for any typos and inconsistencies!

It takes Raihan literally no time at all to have his hands down his pants, actions so bold and eager and not afraid of going for what he wants with this. As if he’s known for a long while what Leon has been blind to notice. Meanwhile, Leon’s heart is thumping in his ears , not used to how fast this is all going. Barely three hours have gone by and Raihan has him vulnerable and open, mind spinning. 

Them going fast isn’t the exact issue. or maybe it is.

“Rai,” Leon is caught in between his own desire, but the intensity at which Raihan is kissing him deep, those canines of his piercing his tongue elicits a moan from his throat, the way he’s holding on to Leon as if he doesn’t want to let go, the damn near desperation in it, makes Leon stop. Breath ragged, he uses his strength to turn the other around, pinning him against the wall. Raihan May have been taller, but Leon is stronger.

And Raihan is just silent, hair a bit disheveled, breath rising and falling like a tide. He’s uncharacteristically still but definitely intense with it all, back muscles tense against Leon’s chest. Arceus, it’s so good feeling him like this, and he’s tracing fingers along Raihan’s hips, letting out a desperate moan as he shudders under Leon’s touch. He can do this forever. 

“You’re still too much in a rush,” Leon says, voice low against Raihan’s neck. He kisses the incline of his neck, the other man cursing quietly. It’s sinful like this, and Leon doesn’t hesitate to show how aroused he is. He purposefully grinds himself against his ass, and Raihan makes a choked sound in the back of his throat. 

“Why are you like this?” It comes out as a whine. Edging Raihan on like this is making Leon feel raw, makes him want to drive deeper with how far he can go with making his rival crumble.

  
And he does, hand snaking down the waistline of Raihan’s pants and gripping his dick. The desire here is thick, and he wants Raihan to get lost in it. Wants to get lost in Raihan for as long as he can. 

“I’m just trying to make you feel good, Rai.” Leon is telling the truth, can feel how wet Raihan is as he strokes him long and slow. His other hand is busy rubbing at his nipples, hardened from arousal.

“I can stop,” Leon says this as he grinds against him, knowing damn well he can’t stop. Raihan is making the hottest sounds with that mouth of his.

“No, don't.” Raihan doesn’t know what to do with his hands, palms pressed against the wall. Every breath and shudder through his body Leon can feel, and wants to draw out until he can’t breathe. 

Leon feels it before it happens, Raihan’s lean body bowing so gorgeously into his, words incoherent as his dick twitches in his hand before he’s coming wet, long, and thick into Leon’s hand. Leon curses, hand not stopping as the slick on his hand makes the feeling of this all the more real, that the heat and feel and taste and sound of Raihan coming undone right in front of him.

Like a storm coming apart. And he’s coming too, the friction not enough but feeling just so right, orgasm pulsing through him like a wave as he moans into Raihan’s neck. 

Leon presses kisses against Raihan’s neck, making a content sound when the taste of his sweat touches his tongue. Raihan releases a shuddery sigh. Leon slowly sits back. 

  
They’re both messy, Leon realizes and Raihan doesn’t hesitate to let him know. 

“Damn. Can’t believe we just... Fuck.” Raihan turns to him, saying after awhile. “I can’t go home like this.”

Leon stares at his messy hand. It takes him a while to fully realize holy shit I can’t believe I came from jerking off my rival. “You want to go home? It’s -” Leon stares at the digital clock on the nightstand. ”2:37 AM.”

Raihan doesn’t answer. He’s too busy looking for his hoodie.He stops at Leon’s words. “Stay.”

Raihan gives him a long stare. “Why?”

“Why?” Leon furrows his brow, not understanding why Raihan is asking him why. “Because it’s late and I want you to stay? You keep trying to leave so…”

“Huh.” Raihan just sits there. And he’s almost pouting. Leon thinks it’s almost cute. Then in a matter of seconds it turns into a smirk and he’s saying “Well since his royal highness wants me to stay, I’ll stay.” That was fast. 

“Feel free to use my shower if you want.” Leon is already standing to grab a change of clothes and wipe off his hands. He disposes of his current shirt and pants for new ones. He grabs some extra and turns to Raihan. 

“What?” Leon asks. Raihan doesn’t make it too obvious he’s staring at Leon’s body. He finally meets Leon’s eyes. 

“Nothing.” Raihan replies innocently, grabbing the offered clothing, brushing past him towards the bathroom. “Still don’t know why your bedroom has a connected bathroom. Or maybe you do need it since you won’t get lost as easily.” His voice echoes across the room before the sound of the shower turns on. 

Most of Raihan’s jokes don’t really phase him. They’re amusing as hell, and just show how attentive Raihan has been all these years. Besides. Leon already knows how to push some of Raihan’s buttons, if these last few hours hadn’t taught him anything. 

It takes Leon longer than usual to fall asleep this time as he buries himself in the blankets, Is this normal? Is this supposed to be of their relationship? Whatever it is? He decides he’ll speak with Raihan in the morning. About what? He has next to no clue. He’s never even considered this a possibility with them, with anyone probably. Who has almost sex with their rival? Are they even still rivals even though he’s not the champion anymore?

Eventually, Raihan is done with his shower, climbs into bed next to him. No jokes, no smart remarks, no nothing. Leon is drifting in and out of sleep, Leon still manages to place a hand on his chest, feeling Raihan relax and the slow rise and fall of his chest. It’s enough to pull him to sleep as well. 


	4. What Does This Even Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues as normal. But what even is that for them? Leon decides to pay Rai a visit after being ignored for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've initially thought this story was going to be 3 chapters long but I keep getting small ideas and expanding and adding things as they come along. This plot bunny will not leave me alone. Hope you all enjoy! There's not much smut but it's a very heartfelt chapter I really love. :)
> 
> -Also edited as of 3-16 for any typos and inconsistencies!

Leon supposes life is bound to go back to normal. It doesn’t just stop because you’re the champion. Or Ex-champion in his case.

The public eye definitely gives him no breaks when it comes to his status, his title. 

Over the past decade, from the moment he wakes up, his schedule is already laid out before him - his advisors needing him doing several league related things a week.

They range from five or so interviews a week, going to press meetings for the leagues, and doing endorsement challenges. Being the champion isn’t always battling and looking handsome in front of the television.

Now, even with his status removed it’s not as hectic, but those expectations are still there.

Leon still has actual Work to do, like the adult he is.

Work involving reconstruction after Rose’s mess. Cleaning up after Rose and his battle with Eternatus. Just picking up his life after the shit storm he caused. Part of Leon knows he should’ve known better, but he isn’t going to pull the blame game. He’s an adult. 

Or at least he tries to be. \

He kind of has the resources to deal with things now than when he didn’t before. Now he just doesn’t have the chairman invading his space, using his time and energy. Leon tries not to think about that, and only the positives currently in his life.

Like the amount of free time Leon has when he isn’t doing business related things. He’s training and working out, maybe a little bit obsessed about staying healthy, and no it’s not because does it to show off and look good (even though that is a good trade off.) He has time to actually run more long distances throughout the day, sometimes deep in the mountainside where there aren’t a lot of people and cameras in his face (and in his business). The alone time like this feels good, but also makes him think a little too much.

Being champion was his brand. His persona. It’s who he is (or was ) for at least a decade. Outside of being champion of Galar, Leon pretty much doesn’t have much of an identity, a chance to be normal. He wouldn’t have changed being champion for the world. It’s just so wild how one loss of a pokemon battle could change his life so drastically.

Being champion meant he had no privacy. Rose made sure of that. His life was created for him by someone else for the people. Not himself. So now he’s a bit lost, weeks later trying to understand himself.

Leon can finally breathe. He doesn’t have to be perfect. He should be content with that.

But Leon doesn’t exactly know how to handle it. He’s found himself having more time for other things. Other people, which is good. He’s made more time for Hop, who never tires of his presence and vice versa. Hell, Leon was so impressed with his brother that he’s managed to learn how to hold Zacian’s sword. Thats something Leon could never imagine doing, yet finding cool things about his brother makes his heart melt.

He’s also made more time to see Sonia too, and help her along with one or two of her projects. Being a professor now definitely suits her now, and he’s very hopeful for her career.

One thing that has been bothering him is Raihan. One of the only people outside his immediate close friends and family who he actually wants to stay in contact with.

Besides a few one to two word responses, hasn’t heard much from Raihan. In fact, their communication has become rather stagnant. It makes Leon feel uneasy.

And at first Leon left it alone. He thought that maybe what they did was a one time thing, and that Raihan was just being Raihan. They are both professionals in a competitive pokemon league and tended to be busy. Their schedules often conflicted a lot, which is also true.

He doesn’t want to continue making excuses though.

Especially when he thinks more about waking up the next morning weeks ago, hoping maybe to talk to Raihan. Leon was met with an empty bed. Even after messaging Raihan that hours later while getting ready for work, messaging him“Are you okay?” and Raihan answering back. “Yeah I'm good.” Doesn't feel like enough.

And Leon has tried many times after that. Wondering if Raihan is generally okay. His one word answers aren’t satisfying to Leon. In fact, they are aggravating. He hates how those words don’t calm down the anxiety. They’re not good enough.

That feeling intensifies when he’s at home one evening after an intense run in the mountains. He’s going through his phone, lazily scrolling through one of his social media accounts he’s been neglecting for a while. There are photos upon photos of promos, league members, and small vine videos of intense pokemon battles. A few photos down and he’s suddenly bombarded with selfie after selfie after selfie of Raihan. 

Some are casual, while others are just him with group photos with other Gym Members. There’s one of him with Melo with his arm slung over his shoulder. Then there’s one what makes him blink and nearly choke on his water because there’s a selfie of him and Piers at a concert. Never mind that he’s wearing sunglasses indoors with all of those lights. And is that a choker he’s wearing?

There's one more of Raihan nicely dressed, signature headband off. He’s casually taking a picture with Nessa. Maybe they've been to some kind of fancy after party meeting or whatever. Whatever it is, Leon thinks Raihan looks good. All the time. Pretty dragon boy looks good in everything he wears. 

Leon has already taken a shower now past workout. So his body is already cooling down but the adrenaline is still a bit high. He’s already settled he’s going to pay Raihan a visit whether he likes it or not. Leon’s not going to settle for one word answers anymore. Especially not after what they've been through. 

It’s not unusual for the ex champion to casually stroll down the streets of Hammerlocke. And it’s not as if he doesn’t know where Raihan lives. Hell, the whole city of Hammerlocke has the architecture of a damn castle. So in a way, it suits the dragon master. Some kind of king of a castle type thing involving dragons. It’s pretty cute. Only for Raihan though.

It’s pretty late in the evening when Leon walks down the brightly carpeted hallways of the apartment complex. Leon doesn’t even bother calling this time. Doesn’t even know Raihan’s even at his home right now. Doesn’t matter. He already has tunnel vision to one apartment in particular.

He’s been standing at the front of Raihan’s front door for about at last a minute, with no idea of what he’s going to say to Raihan (assuming if he’s even there). Or if he even answers. What is Leon thinking? He was the freaking champion for fucks sake. Anxiety could kick the damn bucket. 

Leon doesn’t get past two knocks on the door before it suddenly swings open. Raihan bumps into him through the doorway. “Sorry I-”

“Wha-.”

“Hey Rai.” Leon says easily, trying to put a bit of distance between them. He’s not sure how to approach this yet.  
“Leon I- What are you doing here?” 

“Going somewhere?”

“Don’t answer my question with another question.” 

Leon stares Raihan straight in the eye, giving him a serious look which Raihan doesn’t return. He’s avoiding Leon’s gaze. “Was just going to go for a walk.” He says after awhile.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah?”

Leon backs off, deciding to give Raihan what he wants for right now. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Raihan frowns, not liking Leon’s sudden passive aggressive tone. “What do you want?”

“Since you don’t like to answer your phone, I thought I’d visit you personally.” Leon crosses his arms, tone serious. Or maybe a bit more annoyed than usual.

Raihan rolls his eyes “Didn’t need you to, yet here you are.” Raihan looks away, crossing his arms. He’s more flustered than usual, looks tense. Flighty. As if he’s about to flee from Leon’s attention on him, his confrontational disposition.

“Wait.” Leon moves closer, raising a brow. “Is that alcohol I smell?”

Raihan sighs, closing the door behind him. “Duh, which is why I’m going for a walk.”

“I’m not following.” Leon knows he’s not that great at deciphering people sometimes, but he’s really not understanding Raihan at all. 

“I was going to go out drinking with someone tonight so I pre-gamed- stop staring at me like that Mr. Perfect.”

Leon starts to laugh at Raihan’s tone, laughs harder when pushes his arm and starts to walk down the hallway. “Mr. Perfect? That’s what you think? And hey, I’m not here to judge.”

Raihan doesn’t look like he believes him. It doesn’t matter. “Yeah, sure whatever.” He pauses to stare back at Leon.”Because I'm still going for that walk.”

”Weren’t you going out tonight?” Leon asks, because Raihan certainly looks dressed for it. Casual clothing with a fleece jacket matching with dark pants. Definitely warmer than the thermal he’s wearing that’s clinging to his skin.

“Was. They canceled.”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah.”

A pauses, and Raihan gives Leon a long look. “Come with me? If you want.”

“I can,” Leon walks beside him, leaving the answer hanging between them. The streets are empty this evening when they step foot outside, probably because of the approaching cold weather. Leon was so distracted with his thoughts he forgot to bring a jacket along. Although not feeling cold now, he’ll probably regret not bringing one later.

“So um,” Raihan says, shoving his hands inside his pockets. “ I really like your hair.”

“My hair?” Leon says, again not quite following. The only thing he’s done to it is put it in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in his face during his run. Then again, this isn’t the first time he’s been complimented on it. He’s heard it plenty of times from fans (especially female fans) and the like, and it never fails to make him blush. Hearing it come from Raihan gives it a totally different meaning though. 

“Hm do you? I guess I can do it more often then.” 

Leon is expecting either a joke or a smart remark, but there is none. “You don’t have to.”

“I know.”

There is a park nearby that sits a huge fountain with colorful lights, giving the water a luminous glow. He sits down first on one of the empty benches. The park is empty except for them, which Leon finds a bit oddly convenient. He doesn’t think he can handle dealing with any questions or harassment right now. 

When they sit, Raihan suddenly makes an annoyed sound, and takes out his phone to type furiously. He shoves his phone back into his pocket when Leon gives him a concerned look. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s ...nobody. “ Raihan says dismissively. “They can wait.”

“Fine.” Leon says. “I’m going to be blunt and ask.” He sighs. “Why are you avoiding me? Have I done anything wrong?” 

“No.” Raihan says immediately.

Leon blinks, frowning. “I don’t accept one word answers to these types of questions Rai.”

“Right. I’m sorry.” 

“What’s going on?“

“I’m just - “ Raihan pauses before he answers - he’a bouncing his leg, most likely thinking hard about something. He gives a sigh, breath lightly fogging the air. “I’m not used to this. I’m not saying me avoiding you is an excuse. Just a symptom of a...problem.”

Leon rests his elbows on his knees. “The problem of us you mean? Or me?”

“Yes-no! The problem of me falling for someone who I’m not fucking supposed to.”

Leon blinks, and it takes a full five seconds to understand what Raihan is actually saying. “You’re falling for me. So you solve it by…avoiding me?” Leon doesn’t mean to sound disappointed by that confession or whatever it was. But it still hurts. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Fuck, you’re right.“ Raihan moves closer to him, taking his hand out of his pockets. “I realize that wasn’t the right way to go about it. I get it.”

“You had me worried. Still do.”

Raihan doesn’t say anything. instead, he’s staring at Leon as if he’s unsure of something, or what he’s feeling. “I’m sorry.”

“So what does this mean?” Raihan asks.

Leon isn’t sure what this means. Now he understands why Raihan ignored him, he doesn’t want to rush Raihan into anything yet. He doesn’t want to scare Raihan away from this. From him.

“We can just take things one day at a time? If you want. Maybe I could’ve slowed down a bit.”

“I know this is going to sound lame right now but you sound-”

“Yes, Raihan. Cheesy. I get it. But you need it so, it’s going to stay.”


	5. You're My Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a maybe intense conversation and few drinks leads to heated touches and intense wants. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update - I've been dealing with health problems lately but I've mostly have it under control. I desperately needed to update this story so here y'all. Enjoy :)
> 
> -Also edited as of 3-16 for any typos and inconsistencies!

It’s past midnight, and they’re back at Raihan’s apartment. Raihan doesn’t think that it’s necessarily a bad thing Leon doesn’t turn down his invitations either. It’s a nice change. Being around Leon like this is something Raihan can get used to. 

There is something that’s settling a bit difficult on his heart though.

Raihan has already on his sixth shot on some kind of whiskey he’s pre-gamed on from earlier. So he feels a bit more relaxed about it all. Especially around Leon. 

The other man is lounging on the couch in his living room, lounging like it’s his own place. 

Leon rests his head on the armrest, as he casually throws one of his pokeballs into the air and catching it. Show off does it without even needing to look at where he’s looking. It’s cute. He’s staring at Raihan as if he’s trying to figure him out. Leon’s only had two shots.

“You sure you’re not upset about not going out tonight?” Leon asks. He looks so relaxed, giving Raihan an easy sideways glance that makes Raihan’s heart beat. 

“What?” Raihan asks, raising a brow. He closes his phone and lets it float above the table.”Oh That.” He sits and makes his way towards the couch. He catches the pokeball Leon throws in midair, and plops onto the comfortable cushions next to him.

Where does he even begin to start this conversation?

“So about that.” He starts, and throws the pokeball back to him. He needs something to do with his hands while he explains this. Or tries to explain this. “I might’ve... lied. Kind of.”

Leon doesn’t throw the pokeball back. Instead, he still holds the pokeball in his hand. He’s silent, waits for Raihan to continue. 

“Lied.”

Raihan lets out a huff. “I canceled on them. On him, actually. “

“Him who?”

Leon’s tone leaves an edge of disapproval, but Raihan could be imagining it. 

How does he explain to his decade long crush that he canceled a date with an old flame who wanted to go out with him tonight? “An old friend from a while back. “ He shrugs. It’s not really that big of a deal. This isn’t the first time in the past few weeks Raihan’s canceled too. This may have been the third month in a row. The guy was persistent. “He’s been asking me out for the past few months straight, and I just didn’t know how to respond until recently. It had me pretty stressed out. Especially with my.. Feelings for you.”

“I see. “ 

“Yeah”

Leon sits closer to him. There’s something different with the way Leon is staring at him. He sighs, “You were only doing what you thought was right.” Leon sounds sincere. Raihan doesn’t look away from him. “Sorry if I’ve added to that stress. I’m sorry for everything actually.”

Raihan ignores the heated rush that shoots through him. These past few weeks haven’t been hassle free. He just hates being confused like this, being pulled in different directions.

It's why he tries not to think about it, distracts himself with overworking himself, improving as a dragon gym leader. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn’t spend as much time hanging out and being social as portrays - it’s something people associated with him because he wants them to. The more they see about his public image the less they’ll ask about his private one, right?

He’s never really questioned his and Leon’s relationship - their rivalry. It was their constant, something he was used to for years. How does Raihan deal with this?

It’s just different. Raihan is so used to chasing Leon and always being in his shadow, picking himself up after being defeated again and again and again. It’s hard. Sometimes Raihan wondered if he could even become champion. And he found himself asking why he wants to become one. Does he even still want to?

He wants Leon, no doubt. It’s just taking time for Raihan to adjust. Maybe he did overdo it with the phone sex with Leon weeks ago(he admits he was drinking that night which made him more bold in his actions and persistent with Leon too) but he was not expecting that night to go the way it did. His actions were fueled by pure want, and maybe amplified by the alcohol.

But to say Raihan has any regrets? No.

Having it actually happen gave him such a fit of anxiety the next morning he had to leave. It was rushed, not a great move on his part, and now he knows Leon didn’t deserve it. He had assumed Leon had better things to do, more accomplished people have affairs with, and that that night was just a one time thing. 

Gosh he was so stupid.

But Leon is here now. Looked for him. Went out of his way to come here just to make sure Raihan was okay because he’s genuinely worried about him. And what did Raihan do? Avoided it all’ avoided Leon hoping it would all go away.

Thus this is his life.

As for the old flame - Raihan doesn’t have to go into it. Doesn’t want to. It’s not as if Raihan is seeing that guy anyway. 

“It’s okay, and please stop being sappy. My stomach hurts man.”

“Me making sure you’re okay is me being sappy? Someone needs to go outside or something.”

Leon gives out a short laugh when Raihan throws a pillow in his face. 

“Shut up, lightweight.” Raihan comments, smiling back.“ You don’t drink often do you?”

“I’ve never gotten drunk if that’s what you’re asking. You seem to have had more than me, Mr. Pre-Game.” Leon goes back to throwing the pokeball back to him. It’s so interesting how he's able to smoothly shift back into normal conversation like this. As if being the champion hasn’t made him this easy going soft natured guy. 

Maybe this is why Raihan admires Leon so much - he hasn’t let the celebrity status of fame and championship change him in a negative way. He’s just Leon. A person he not only looks up to, but has also been his rival turned friend for at least a decade and has never changed. Leon is his constant.

“For your information, I don’t pre-game often. But I can handle my alcohol.” Raihan says, and he’s a bit distracted, staring too long at Leon’s face, his fucking hair in that ponytail of his makes him look too damn pretty. And his muscles protruding so smoothly through the under armor he’s wearing- Fuck if his thirst for his crush isn’t intensifying every minute he’s in Leon’s presence. 

“It’s funny. I tend to quit before I start getting too tipsy.” Raihan blinks at him, puzzled.

“Why? Afraid of blacking out? calling the wrong person and reciting the alphabet backwards? Or even better! Chasing your Sandacobra through the house trying to give it a bath”

“Raihan what the hell?” Leon couldn’t hold back his laughs anymore.

“Not Once?”

“You gave your ground pokemon a bath?”

Oh yeah he’s definitely tipsy.

“I drank too much.” He shrugs, stating it as if it’s not that big of a deal and he does it every day. “So what, isn’t being the champ not stressful enough that it just makes you wanna, I don’t know, drink until you can’t remember shit? sure seems like a headache. “

“Being champion?”

“Duh.”

“It’s...” Leon pauses, giving out a frown and furrowed brow. It’s weird how one question could turn the tide of their conversation. Whatever direction they were heading in the first place. “Definitely a lot.” Leon stretches out more, groaning when the sound of bones pop. Raihan is just staring, making it obvious that he’s scoping Leon’s body, gaze intense with it. 

“I’ve rarely been asked this. People just think it’s so easy. Trust me. It’s not.”

Raihan is silent for a little while, leaning more across the couch until his legs lay across Leon’s lap. “I never thought it was.” 

“You still want the title though, which I understand.” 

Leon doesn’t sound judgmental. Only understanding, which Raihan is grateful for. Leon’s hand touches up along Rai’s leg, his muscles tensing underneath Leon’s touch. Tensing in a good way. Raihan doesn’t pull away. He’s content with this. Raihan is still silent, teal gaze watching Leon’s every move. He doesn’t mean to be quiet like this. People have told him he’s pretty chill when he drinks. Relaxed in a buzzed kind of way. More open, loose.

“It just occurred to me you inviting me to that walk earlier was kind of romantic.” Leon suddenly says. He lets the pokeball gently roll onto the floor. 

“You call that romantic ?” Raihan asks, moving forward. Lean body moving forward until they’re bodies are interlinked. Leon lets out a small laugh, arm coming over to encircle around him. The couch is big enough for them both to lounge comfortably like this. He relaxes, listening to the beating of Leon’s heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.

“Listen. You invited me.”

“...Little column A, little column B.”

“What? What does that even mean?” Lean is laughing again, and it’s so contagious. How is Leon making him feel this way?

“Nothing. Anyway, this is all coming from the man who appears at my doorstep at 10pm. Next time, let me know, bitch.” He’s tracing fingers along the material of his under armor, noting the deep exhale of breath Leon gives. Being this close to him is overwhelmingly good that he feels arousal rush through him like a wave.

“Mhmm that’s not nice Rai.” Leon doesn’t sound offended in the least, knows Raihan’s sense of humor to a tee. It’s fucking amazing. Raihan wants to keep touching Leon all over and he does, hands moving over the heated muscles of his pecs, down his abs and his stomach. Leon doesn’t stop him, only has fingers underneath his sweater to touch his heated skin. Arousal pools thick in his gut.

“Define ‘nice’.”

“You’re the only person who I allow to call me that.”

“Why?”

Leon says against his lips, not kissing him yet.” You’re just.” 

“Special.” Raihan finishes, and he’s straddling Leon’s lap. He groans when Leon’s hands grip his hips, and Raihan grounds himself, placing hands on top of Leon’s chest. He may be taller than Leon, but fuck, being touched like this, close to Leon who’s definitely stronger than him in more ways than one, is such an incredible turn on to Raihan he can’t think straight. 

“You can call me anything you want, pretty dragon boy.” Leon answers smoothly, voice low. He practically feels the shudder of arousal through Raihan’s body. 

“You smell like a forest.” Raihan tells him.

“A forest.” Lean closes his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

Leon can’t keep his composure for too long, Raihan notes. Not when Raihan’s hands are touching all over his nipples, noticing them growing hard underneath his touch. Raihan is being deliberately slow with it. He wants to make Leon feel so so good. 

Raihan is slowly tracing kisses down the column of his neck. Arceus, Leon is already hard, and he’s holding on to Raihan’s hips trying to keep him still, but he can’t be still. He’s grinding so deliciously slow against Leon that he can feel how hard the ex champ is through his loose pants. He’s so far gone. 

It only makes the friction oh the more sweet when Leon grinds hard into him. 

“Feels really good.”

Raihan wants to kiss him deep and does. He licks into Leon’s mouth and kisses him with an intensity that burns. Burns good. Leon’s fingers lace behind his neck to bring him close. Leon has cast some kind of fucking spell on him that he’s tried to fight for years. Now Raihan’s completely under it. 

“Wanna know something?” Raihan says after he breaks the kiss, but not before tracing his tongue along Leon's bottom lip. 

Raihan stares down at him, straddling Leon’s hips, pupils blown and kiss bitten lips. It’s as if he’s drunk from Leon and not the alcohol itself. It may as well have been both.

“What’s that, pretty dragon boy?” Raihan notes the intake of breath, and moves to take off his sweater, letting it drop to the floor. Leon groans, watching as Raihan’s tongue brush over sharp canines.

“Arceus, you’re so goddamn hot Leon,” His own body sounds far away from his ears, but his movements are easy, smooth now.

“Wanna hear that again.” Leon moves to take off his under armor, which is practically sticking to his heated skin. Leon gets it off and Raihan is immediately on him, with Leon letting him kiss him deep, slower, all tongue and heat making him shiver. It makes him dizzy- Raihan presses kisses along Leon's jaw, tonguing down along his beard and down the length of his adams apple. He grinds into Leon, hips languid and deliberate fueled by a desperate want. The feeling of Leon's hardness against his feels like absolute sin. Raihan can just get lost in this alone. 

Leon moans. “Calm down babe,” The pet name alone has Raihan lust drunk. It only encourages, as he tongues around each of Leon’s nipples until they’re hard and perky. He wants the taste of Leon stuck on his tongue, and he’ll gladly drown in it. Leon has a hand trailing down his spine , the other at the base of his neck, softly rubbing there. God he never knew he was sensitive there until Leon touches him there. 

Raihan has his pants down just long enough for him to take out his dick, and taking Leon’s hand in his. 

“Fuck, I’ve thought about you every goddamn night.” Raihan takes a hold of Leon, thick, hot in his hand between their stomachs. Raihan nearly loses it when Leon grabs him by the ass, forces him closer. 

“Yeah?,” Leon is long gone, barely able to keep it together, gaze intense as focused on him, that he wants to swallow Raihan whole.

Leon being possessive like this, aggressive in wanting him to come apart and have Raihan all to himself makes him dizzy. 

“Fuck, Leon,” Raihan is already leaking thick, making the slide of his dick against Leon’s so so good that it’s leaving him gasping, throat dry.

“Want you to- need you to come for me Rai.” It’s the pet name, Raihan swallowing Leon’s moans and leaving sharp bites along his tongue, Raihan begging Leon to push him harder because he’s jerking them both off in the time of their thrusts, and although Leon is trying to hold himself back, his body tenses tenses like iron. It leaves Raihan cursing because shit Leon is hot when he tries to restrain himself, makes sure Raihan comes first, and he does, and he’s coming thick, hot, long across their abs and all over his hand. 

“Rai,” Leon makes a choked sound. He's gorgeous like this, body tensing as he’s still grinding into Raihan, and he’s coming into Raihan’s hand too. It's hot and messy and the sight of seeing Leon coming like this, chest wet with their slick and come is the dirtiest and sexiest thing Raihan’s ever seen. It causes him to shudder, and Leon is gasping between their lips while Raihan kisses down, trails his tongue down and along his chest again.

“God you're so good,” Leon is arching his back, leaning into Raihan’s mouth. He tastes both of their come on his tongue, makes the display look filthy as possible with dark eyes and a deep moan. This has been practically in him for months, years even. It's practically making Leon a gaspy heated mess underneath him.

“Babe,” Raihan shudders again at the pet name, licking kiss bitten lips. Leon moves to kiss him on the lips. “Take your time.”

“Yeah just give me a minute.” Raihan closes his eyes, leaning into it.

“You okay?” Leon's voice is soft, even with the post-orgasm energy around them. He still finds a way to console him.

Raihan appreciates how sweet Leon’s being. He doesn’t announce that it’s making his heart beat and face heat up. “Need to wash off.”

“Shower then?” Leon asks. “Together.”

Raihan leans back, blinking down at him. Even disheveled, Leon looks like a debauched mess, the image imprinted into Raihan’s mind and can never forget.

“Mhmm, yeah,” Raihan says, and Leon’s hands are still on his hips. Arceus, maybe Raihan's got it bad for the ex champion, because his body can't stop reacting to Leon's touch.   
“You're not leaving again.” Leon warns, sits up to tilt Raihan’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“How can I if it's my own house?” 

The shower is nice, he supposes. And by nice he means half the time under the shower is spent with Leon's heated touches all over his body, and making out with him turning Raihan into a flustered mess underneath the steamy spray.

Raihan knows he isn't going anywhere. This feeling is too nice, too good right now. Besides. Leon won't let him get far. 


	6. Starting Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they agree to take things slow - Leon realizes he’s tangled in a web of Raihan’s (unintentional) design, and will let him take the lead. He has no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Here's another chapter! I was a bit stuck on how this would go but not anymore. Computer issues resolved I am now able to update in a somewhat timely manner! Enjoy! This chapter is a bit fluffy :))
> 
> -Also edited as of 3-16 for any typos and inconsistencies!

The first thing Leon wakes up to, is the sound of fluttering wings and chirping. He blearily opens his eyes, the sunlight illuminating his view of the large bed he lay on. He blinks, the vague memories of last night flowing through his mind like a jumbled mess. 

Beside him, Raihan lay close to his chest, resting peacefully beside him. Leon feels a flood of warmth go through him, taking in the gorgeous smooth dark skin, the form of soft lips, his lithe and tall body curving into Leon’s along the tangled bedsheets. He reaches out to place a hand through his hair, fingers carding through soft locs. There’s another sound of chirping, and another weight on the bed this time. 

“Fweh!”

“What?”

It’s Raihan’s Flygon. Why is it outside of its pokeball?

The pokemon scrambles and crawls in between them, and it nuzzles up to Leon’s chest, tail slapping wildly and accidentally hitting Raihan on the leg. Raihan groans, cracking one eye open. 

“The hell.”

“Raihan,” Leon says, and he holds back a laugh as Flygon tries to lick his face. She’s too excited to see him. “Rai- why is she doing this.”

Raihan squints at him, them, and it takes a minute for him to realize what exactly is happening.

“Oh.” He lay down and relaxes back onto the pillows.

“Sorry about that. Flaire. C’mere.” 

Flygon chirps, leaping over to where Raihan is and snuggles around him, wings covering her back. 

Leon raises a brow. “Since when do you sleep with your pokemon?”

Raihan holds back a yawn and stretches long. Leon catches Raihan’s gaze, just as he’s staring along the length of his body. He blushes and looks away. “Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not judging.” Leon says softly, leaning closer to Raihan. Raihan relaxes. “Just wondering.”

“You have your charizard as a watch-dog.” 

“I do.”

There’s a few brief moments with Leon staring at him intently. Then he asks, hand reaching out to trace his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Leon asks, seeing the flash of something in Raihan’s eyes and he licks his lips, Leon feeling the brush of his tongue against his finger. 

“You can,” He says, and Raihan looks a bit sheepish - Leon thinks it’s actually adorable. So he does, leaning in to kiss Raihan fully on the lips. He doesn’t use tongue this time, lets Raihan relax against him with a content sigh. When Leon pulls away, he leaves Raihan arching into him, eyes half lidded.

“So you think I'm pretty hot huh?” Leon asks. 

“What?”

“Don't tell me you don't remember anything from last night.”

“I said that? To your face???”

“Arceus..” this is incredible- Was Raihan that drunk last night?

“Oh no! my memory is getting bad. I'm becoming you.”

Leon rolls his eyes, turns to reach for his phone, absently flipping through the messages. It's been silently vibrating on and off for the past five minutes or so.

Raihan is always the joker, but Leon doesn’t think his memory is that bad.

So he has issues finding places. Even with a map. He also has issues remembering things.

  
“Maybe in that department, but you still can't beat me.” Leon scoffs.

“Maybe not in battle yet but,” Raihan moves to pet his slumbering Flygon’s snout. “I think I have an upper hand over you in other ways. There's a lot you still don't know about me, Lee. ”

And just like that, Raihan has managed to flip the tables on him - take his joke and make a comeback that's leaving Leon wanting. 

“Like what, exactly?” Leon asks, interest piqued.  
“Take me out on a date first and you’ll find out.”

Holy hells.

“Tonight.” Leon says, without a beat.

Leon sees the flash of something in teal eyes, because Leon knows - just as Raihan asks him that question, Raihan has him tangled and wrapped around his finger.

“Sure, pretty dragon boy.”

“So you think I'm pretty hot huh?” Leon asks. 

“What?”

“Don't tell me you don't remember anything from last night.”

“I said that? To your face???”

“Arceus..” this is incredible- Was Raihan that drunk last night?

“Oh no! my memory is getting bad. I'm becoming you.”

Leon rolls his eyes, turns to reach for his phone, absently flipping through the messages. It's been silently vibrating on and off for the past five minutes or so.

Raihan is always the joker, but Leon doesn’t think his memory is that bad.

So he has issues finding places. Even with a map. He also has issues remembering things.

  
“Maybe in that department, but you still can't beat me.” Leon scoffs.

“Maybe not in battle yet but,” Raihan moves to pet his slumbering Flygon’s snout. “I think I have an upper hand over you in other ways. There's a lot you still don't know about me, Lee. ”

And just like that, Raihan has managed to flip the tables on him - take his joke and make a comeback that's leaving Leon wanting. 

“Like what, exactly?” Leon asks, interest piqued.

“Take me out on a date first and you’ll find out.”

Holy hells.

“Tonight.” Leon says, without a beat.

Leon sees the flash of something in teal eyes, because Leon knows - just as Raihan asks him that question, Raihan has him tangled and wrapped around his finger.

“Sure, pretty dragon boy.”


	7. Date With the Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their first date, and Raihan confides in Leon something he’s been self conscious of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the long wait - I’ve been in a bit of a bleh mood lately but I’m really satisfied how this chapter came out! very romantic!  
> Update: Edited the intro formatting issue. Sorry about that. :)

  
Raihan is not the one to make the first move when it comes to dates. In fact, he’s actually rather reserved.

One would think he was saving himself for a specific someone, but that would be ridiculous right? Out of all of the people in this world and dozens of regions, why waste time saving yourself for one person who was the champion for Arceus’ sake and has been your friend for the past decade? 

How vain of a person would he be to save himself to have his virginity taken by the champion himself?

He wouldn’t even consider himself a virgin exactly. Raihan is by no means pure. He’s jerked himself off to the most lewd of porn, texted the most filthiest things to his partners when he dated in the past (and even had filthy things being sent to him in return).

While in reality he’s just never dated someone thoroughly and went completely all the way. He never chose his partners in the past. They usually chose him. 

And he rolled with it, and dating was indeed fun up until they wanted to get intimate and wanted to fuck. He wouldn’t shy away. He’d just become a flustered mess and felt really self conscious about it. It would be by that time he’d realize ‘yeah I”m definitely not feeling this.’ Maybe it’s a control thing, maybe he initially wasn’t attracted to the person in the first place. Either way it makes him feel like he has to perform even though he isn’t 100% comfortable with it. 

It’s not as if he has to proudly announce this detail to the world. Hell, it’s something he’s been self conscious of and keeps to himself. In fact, he’s never really felt comfortable with another person to tell them this. Maybe Nessa, whom he’s gotten close to. 

So he doesn’t know how or if he can tell Leon this. 

He’s perfectly fine with initiating, letting Leon take charge. In fact, it’s all a coincidence Leon and he are actually going out together and taking things slow. He hasn’t been desperate. 

But Leon is well, Leon isn’t as absentminded and ‘head in the clouds’ as he seems. He really wants to take things slow with Raihan, wants to go out of his way to make him feel comfortable - actually date him. 

And all it took was one text, and a few photos from Raihan, and Leon was hooked. Raihan still can’t believe it all because they did start out heavy initially.

So in a way, he kind of salvaged a self sabotage attempt by accident. Whatever and however the hell that happened. 

Raihan is his own worst enemy sometimes. 

Making out and jerking each other off is one thing - and it’s not like jerking himself off doesn’t feel good. It sure as hell does. Doing it with and in front of Leon is a totally different experience and it makes him hot just thinking about it. Raihan may be a flirt when it comes to the camera, but there’s a certain desire he feels when he’s near Leon, as if he wants to be his best, and yes that includes showing off his body and jerking them off. 

  
He tries not to think about it as he gets ready for the rest of his day, with Leon leaving a while ago, mentioning he had ‘Boring Battle Tower Business ‘ to take care of. 

He also has boring stuff to take care of, and it involves nothing but pokemon league signups, those which he can do in his sleep. He’d rather do anything else besides that. So he goes to his rotom phone and starts dialing. 

  
“Oh. Look who's finally decided to join us!” Nessa’s clear voice carries through the line. She’s awfully energetic this early in the morning. She always is, but in the more reserved type of way.

“Sorry love, can’t help it if I’m popular.”

“Stop being an ass.” Nessa gives him a pointed look, not taking him seriously. She immediately chimes in, frowning, ocean blue eyes stern.

“Where were you yesterday by the way? There was a Raid, and me and Milo made so much last night we went out and celebrated. ” 

“I was home,” Raihan says off handedly. It is the truth. Part of it at least. “I guess I pre-gamed too much, decided to stay in. “

“Again?”

“Yes, Nessa. Again.”

“Glad to know you’re in one piece and responsible this time.” She doesn’t sound too angry. Bless her. 

“You say that as if I'm usually not.”

“With pre-gaming no. Everything else, yes.”

There’s a pause before Raihan says, trailing off. “Oh, and Leon stopped by.”

“Oh?” Nessa raises a brow. 

“Yeah?” Raihan can’t lie to her to save his life. Nessa would have found something was up with him sooner or later by the very mention of Leon’s name being in her presence. 

“And?”

“I apologized to him about before.”

“Running away?”  
“I panicked okay? And yeah. He understands now.” It does bring relief and comfort to him that Leon understands and goes out of his way to. Raihan thinks he deserves Leon to call him out on his bullshit. “He uh, wants to go out with me tonight, and we agreed to take this ‘thing’ we have slow, or whatever.”

He can practically hear the smugness in her tone. “I see. I’m glad things have turned out good for you.”

“We’ve barely started Nessa.” Raihan says, feeling his face heat up. She grins and he scowls.

“You have to start somewhere.”

This is true. 

“Anyway um, I’ll make it up to you guys. I’ll stop by tomorrow or something.”

“Fine.” Nessa accepts, thankfully not upset. She handles his no show with grace. She’s the best. She gives him a small smile. “Just let me know how things go, okay?”

“Sure thing.” The call ends, and Raihan is stuck with a sense of anxiety, but not bad anxiety. Maybe first date nervousness. He shouldn’t be nervous though - he’s been on many dates in the past, so what made this one so different and more grand than the rest?

‘It’s because you’re going on a date with the ex-champion of Galar that’s why. ’

He could do this. He’s a fucking dragon gym leader prodigy. He’ll be able to own this date. He’s Raihan.l

—  
“Love the look.”

He not one step off of the CorviKnight Cab in Wyndon when he hears Leon’s voice. 

Leon eyes him up and down, and it makes Raihan feel like hes being put on the spot. Raihan knows he looks good, casual slacks, half buttoned open polo, very loose tie and gold stud earrings. Nothing too complicated.

The compliment coming from Leon gives it a totally different meaning - this isn’t a Pokémon battle with sharing strategies or whatever. It’s an actual date.   
  
“Thanks, champ.” Raihan gives Leon a smile, baring a fang.

“Remember, I’m not champ anymore.” Leon stands next to him, and he smells good as usual. Amber eyes reminding him of honey, dandelions. They compliment his long purple hair and black turtleneck. 

Raihan shrugs, because really to him, the title of being champ is only but a title. But to him, Leon is Leon - a constant presence in his life that he’s grown to admire and get used to. Champion or not, Leon is still the same person he fell to grow in love with even before he became champion. 

“You’re fine. Don’t worry.” Raihan says. His eyes drift along the outline of his jacket. He has it partially zipped open, and goddamnit - he has his hair in a ponytail again. 

So they’re really doing this. His heart wont stop beating. 

Leon offers his hand, and Raihan takes it. He feels Leon lean in extra close, and he likes the way Leon smells. Loves it even. Maybe his attraction towards Leon has gotten to his head over the past decade or so. Or only heightened. 

“You know,” Leon says, and they’re halfway near the restaurant they’re dining that evening. They met in Wyndon, and already Raihan feels out of place in this big city. It’s huge, but why shouldn’t it be since its the HQ of the pokemon league? This place is practically Leon’s second home. “I wanted to apologize for doing things backwards. Should’ve taken you on a proper date from the start.”

Even with Leon being romantic, and saying these things so damn easy, Raihan can’t complain that Leon is being too cheesy. In fact, he can go for a bit of the romantics. Makes Rai feel less tense. 

“Honestly? I’ve had worse.” Raihan says, trying not to get too into the subject. “I mean, being with you so far hasn’t ended up with me canceling on you, which I do pretty often.”

“Huh. Should’ve realized. you’re Mr. Picky.” Leon smirks. 

“You’d be surprised.” 

“For whatever competition I have, I’ll make sure you’re never bored.”

“Okay Mr champ-ex-xhamp- I get it, you’re the best.” Raihan holds back a laugh, because Leon manages to snake his arm around his waist and pull him closer. Confident ass. “At being champ for 10 years and maybe dating. That’s me to judge. But that’s it so far.”

“You’ve got to admit, those are great accomplishments am I right?” 

“Shut up!” Raihan does laugh, because Leon is just being stupid, because he moves to kiss Raihan on the neck and Raihan playfully puts his hand in his face to stop him. He laughs too. He’s being cocky. Or just being Leon. Not the champ. Only himself. 

“And you, pretty dragon boy, I can name quite a few things about you I’ve been admiring about you for awhile.” Raihan was not expecting Leon to be this…charming? Maybe that’s the right word, or maybe Raihan’s never expected to be Leon’s first choice in anything since he’s had so many options in the past. Did he? What does he know about Leon’s past dating life? Was this anything to worry about?

Raihan keeps it in the front of his mind Leon is choosing to do this. And that’s the direction they’d follow.   
—

“So what, did you book this entire restaurant for us?”

“For you. And yes.” 

“Smooth. Thinking ahead for my sake.” He leans forward, elbows against the table. “You’re impressing me already.”

It’s a really high class restaurant in the depths of the Wyndon metropolis. He doesn’t know how Leon did it, but although with the hour this evening they were barely bombarded with crowds or paparazzi. The wait staff are patient, professional, and non intrusive, which is great. Even with Leon being ex-champion, there is still that bit of worry. He’s glad that isn’t there now. 

“I know how much you love to eat, so order whatever you like.” Leon offers once they’re seated. It’s definitely nice, more cozy than fancy. The dim lights are enough to not outshine the high glass to ceiling windows capturing the the blue horizon outside. It’s amazing. 

“You’ve been here before?” Raihan asks, sitting back on the comfortable chair, catching Leon’s gaze roaming over him. 

“I think this is my...third time here. No - fourth.” 

“Fourth.” Raihan deadpans. Leave it to Leon to not remember how many times he’s been to one of the best restaurants in the city. 

The waitress comes by to give them some fancy sparkling water- she mentioned it’s imported from Hoenn or something. Raihan isn’t sure why it’s crystal blue but it’s tastes way better than it looks. 

“Yeah. Bought my mom here for her birthday a few times. She was over the moon.”

“That’s ...extremely cute.” Raihan can help but point out, and Leon is blushing, although not denying any of it. Leon cares so much for his family it’s heartwarming.

“That’s what Hop said too. Said she’s been going through stuff and it really helped her.”

Their food arrives and Raihan hadn’t noticed how much he’s been starving. The five or six appetizers along with the main course steak should definitely suffice. 

If there’s one way to his heart, it’s definitely going to be good food. Halfway through their food and random conversations He catches Leon’s gaze again, feeling altogether that starts from somewhere in his gut and swells. Raihan tries to ignore the rush of heat to his face. Raihan bites his bottom lip, tries not to make a big deal out of it. Because Leon has him so engaged, he’s never had a chance to look at his rotom phone even once, which definitely says something. 

They’ve had meals together in the past, but not like this where there’s a whole sectioned reserved just for them, and Leon is staring at him with warm gold eyes. Raihan has known Leon to be pretty, but this pretty? It’s enough to have him smitten. And here he thought his attraction to Leon only stood at a standstill until a few months ago. 

Things are okay, right? So he lets out that he’s a virgin and that he’s never really let himself open up to someone to get that far. He doesn’t see it as big of a deal, as it’s no ones business but his own. 

  
Speaking of which.

“So um, remember when I told you that there’s not a lot you don’t know about me?” He doesn’t mean to make it sound …ominous like that. 

Raihan’s not even sure why he’s even telling Leon this now, when they’ve finished food and they’re only on their first date. 

That’s just it because this is only their first date. Hell, it doesn’t even feel like they’re dating except they are but they’re still comfortable with one another Raihan doesn’t shy away as he usually did other people dates prior. Leon is not them. Leon is Leon. 

“It’s not something I tell…people I’m dating because it shouldn’t matter, but I feel comfortable sharing this with you now so,” He wants to get this part out of the way because he just wants Leon to know. This one thing he’s been vulnerable and self conscious about in the open. 

Raihan takes a breath, tries not to sound too nervous about this. “But I’ve never truly went all the way with someone before. I-uhm, It’s kind of difficult for me to and -I’ve never had sex sex with anyone before.” Fuck why does he have to trip over his words like this? He’s supposed to be smooth, not appear weak in front of someone who’s been the champion, a good friend to him for more than half his life. “You’re actually the second person in my life who knows, besides Nessa.”

And Leon stares, trying to take in Raihan’s confession. 

“Yeah.” Raihan sighs. “People buy into the idea that I’m really this dude who has lots of one night stands and parties all the time, and they’re right about the parties bit but the sex thing? No.” Maybe it’s a bit annoying for him feeling this way, having to be self conscious about this part of his private life and not having anyone to actually talk about it 

“Rai, it’s okay I mean-” Leon pauses, choosing his words carefully. He doesn’t lack tact. Raihan will give him that. “You have your reasons. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

That went a lot smoother than he expected it to. Leon isn’t staring at him with judgment or even disdain. He’s patient, understanding. It’s reassuring. 

“Kind of wish more people thought that way y’know? “ Raihan doesn’t mean to sound so cynical. Raihan blames his self consciousness about the whole thing. 

“It’s good to know you feel comfortable enough around me to tell me.” Leon offers a smile and Raihan feels his heart beat twice as fast.

“You’re welcome? I think?” Raihan says, taking a sip of his drink. He’s not sure what to do with himself. This date is bringing out more of his vulnerabilities than he initially thought. 

“That necklace looks amazing on you by the way.” 

Raihan nearly chokes on his drink, feeling his face heat up at the random compliment. It doesn’t help that Leon chuckles as he tries to regain his composure. 

“Thanks. “ he clears his throat. “It was a present from a friend. One of my favorites.” The necklace feels more like a choker, fitting almost smug around his neck. the gemstone in the shape of a dragon fang dangles at the center. Raihan can’t help but notice Leon’s been eyeing it a lot during their date. Or rather, eying him up and down with interest. Raihan is used to stares, but this one makes him feel as if he’s being looked through, as if Leon wants to get to know him more and explore more of his body. Is he over thinking ?

“Not Nessa?”

“No. Remember Lance?”

“Course I do. “

“Yeah. “ Raihan tries to shrug this one topic off , not knowing if mentioning an old friend would make things uncomfortable. 

Something in Leon’s gaze changes if only for an instant - he sits back and he’s already giving Raihan that ‘oh I already have something planned for you ‘ look. Should he have been worried?

“That’s nice of him. “ and just like that he slides back into that easygoing tone. 

“Yeah...” Now he cant ignore the way he says it - sultry? What in the world is going on in that kind of his? 

“Makes me think if I should get you one. “ 

The comment alone makes his heart pulse. 

“Y-you’d do that?” Raihan is practically staring intensely at Leon in a way that reads ‘you’re serious? 

“Why?”

“You seem to be the type who loves flashy stuff, pretty dragon boy.”

“That’s so cliche “ Raihan smirks back. “But you’re right - I do love flashy stuff.”

Fuck fuck fuck - Leon is hitting all of his sweet spots here - There’s no way in hell he can deny Leon’s advances. He was doomed from the start. 

“Only if and when you want to that is.”

Damn that was a smooth move.

“I’ll definitely consider it, champ.” The name easily slides off his tongue, and Leon seems to like it, and Raihan feels the name still fits. 

“Your pace.” 

Yeah Raihan’s definitely smitten. 


	8. Intermission - Mentor and Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into the past. Raihan asks Lance to be his mentor before he becomes a gym leader of Hammerlocke. Their relationship blossoms. (Set before Raihan starts dating Leon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a small intermission chapter. I really like the idea of Lance being a huge influence on Raihan, plus there being strong unspoken feelings between the two. This chapter explores that.

_5 years prior_

Lance doesn’t battle Raihan at first. He watches and observes. He believes gym leaders can make great mentors trainers who want to become future gym leaders.

Watching him battle gym trainers on television is nothing compare to him battling in the stadium. If one didn’t know Raihan personally, they would see him as the show off dragon gym leader in the field. 

Raihan definitely has presence, keeps the crowd hyped up, with both his battle style and visual appeal. Lance thought it would be a problem, but it isn’t. That’s just how Raihan is. Everything he does has to be a statement. 

“Lance? You’re still here. I thought you’d already left.” Raihan says to him a few hours later. 

“I've decided to see one of your battles before I left.”

Seeing Raihan blush makes him feel something he refuses to name. Lance tells himself he’s not there for that. 

"You did good." 

"Thanks." He smiles, baring a small fang. "Can I um, ask you something?

Lance raises a brow, curious. He leaves the silence hanging, expecting for Raihan to continue.

"If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering since, I look up to you a lot and um.."

Lance can only guess as to what Raihan wants to ask, so he finishes the thought before him. "Let me guess. You want me to mentor you, right?"

"How'd you know?" 

"Call it an instinct." 

__

Months pass, and Lance’s prodigy, willing and always willing to learn, just so happens to be Raihan.

Raihan holds amazing potential, wit, creativity and not to mention strength. That worthy of a dragon master. Maybe Raihan at first didn’t think he had it in him.

Knowledgeable, Lance noticed he went about battles a bit too head strong, kept making the same mistakes. That is, until he created is own strategy that makes him almost as unbeatable as Leon. 

Every month Raihan and he would have brief meetings about his progress whenever he was in Hammerlocke, and Raihan just understands things on a level he could grasp concepts easily. Being a gym leader is more than battling and strategy. From your look, to your personality and attitude, those things matter - Raihan has them all. 

“I’ve never thought about it that way.” Raihan says one morning. They’re out for brunch that morning, with Raihan being eager as usual for his visit. It’s taken him weeks to get over being so starstruck he would catch him zoning out at times. Lance thought it was pretty cute. But he needed to reign that in if he’s going to learn anything.

“Becoming champion isn’t everything. A worthy goal, but Galar needs powerful and strong gym leaders to hold the champion afloat as well. Out of anyone, you’re the best dragon master Galar’s ever seen. “ 

Raihan stares at him as if he’d just proposed to him or something, or if he gave him the moon. Lance wouldn’t be quick to give Raihan the moon yet, maybe the earth or something. Either way, he’d guide the Hammerlocke city’s gym leader through his mentorship.

“I get it. You want me to stop trying to become champion.”

“Not necessarily. One thing at a time. Master your technique, master your domain. You already have a good start.”

And ever since that first meeting, and the coming months afterward, Raihan actually started to understand and learn, pave his own way forward. 

_

Gyarados is known to be one of the most aggressive types of Pokémon known to man. Yet Lance has tamed it as docile as a skitty.

“Dragons are strong, and do not yield easily. Once you gain their respect, they believe in you unconditionally. "

“That’s amazing. “ Raihan says. They're standing at the riverbank in the wild area, moon reflecting against the waters clear surface. The red gyarados growls softly as it regards Lance, moves up to him and Lance pets one of its whiskers. It’s oddly soothing.

“You have the same ability too.” Lance compliments. He isn’t just saying that. Lance really means it. 

“Probably? I mean, some things just come natural to me yknow?”

“And you never thought it meant anything?” 

Gyarados moves, turns over to where Raihan sits on the edge. He reaches out, one of its whiskers softly wrapping around his fingers. Well that’s interesting. 

“I see what you mean.” 

“You have what it takes. It just takes time.”

___

Its two years later, and Lance wonders if there is a word to describe both his luck and misfortune occurring simultaneously that day.

It’s raining during one of his stays at Hammerlocke as oncoming downpour has been nonstop through the weekend. His visits to Galar only occur less than a handful of times a year, so this visit has him stuck in the hotel for two days straight. It’s a pretty smooth two days despite the rain. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s actually stayed inside and did minimally to nearly nothing, or even slept in. 

  
It's 8am, so he Lance chooses to stay inside and work from his hotel room that day. It’s not something he does often, but right now he can’t complain. Staying in beats facing the storm outside. 

Before he’s able to open his laptop however, there’s a knock on the door. He slips on a sweater before approaching.

When he opens the door, hes surprised to see that it’s Raihan. 

“Sorry, is this a bad time?”

Lance raises a brow, tries not to look not so shocked. “Of course not.” 

“Thank you.”

Lance moves to the side to let the young man in. Once the door is closed, Lance motions for Raihan to sit at the table. 

“I know it’s early, and I’m sorry.” Raihan says, taking off his hood. His hair is swept to the side, face partially wet from the rain. “I just had …trouble sleeping last night.”

“Have you?”

“Yeah.”

Well, okay. Sleeping issues. That could be sorted out right?

“I just don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.”  
“With?”

“I battled against Leon yesterday.” Raihan says, leaning back against the chair. His voice drops in slight disappointment. “I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

Lance tilts his head to the side, crosses his arms. This has been a recurring theme with Raihan - trying to defeat the champion, or at least prove to the champion that he’s just as powerful, if not as strong. 

As if he wants to prove himself of something he already is. Worthy.

“Remember what I said about slowing down?“   
Raihan stares, and actually starts to pout. “Well, obviously, thats something that doesn't come easy for me.” he grumbles. 

“You’re over thinking.” Lance says, going straight to the point. 

“Well, yeah.” Raihan definitely sounds frustrated. This kid seriously needs to stop obsessing and get his sleep in order. 

“Look, Rai. You’re brilliant, and strong, but you have to accept defeat and not allow it to throw you off your axis.”

Raihan looks as if he’s about to protest, but he keeps his mouth closed. Lance isn’t sure Raihan actually gets it though. Raihan’s just too stubborn. Something like this takes time to master.

“It’s that obvious, huh?”

“As your mentor, I am going to have to say yes.”

“Great.” Raihan doesn’t sound very enthused. In fact, he sounds tired. 

“You need rest.” Lance says, standing from his chair. The sky is still dark and dreary, and the pelting rain against the windows have not stopped.

“You’re free to stay here until the rain slows down.” Lance adds as an afterthought.

“I - thank you.” 

Lance nods, “Don’t mention it. Try not to let it get to you and focus on the present. Focus on what you can control. Like not getting sick."

Raihan is going over his words, seems to understand at least part of what Lance has been trying to drill into his mind ever since their mentor ship began months ago. Raihan holds back a yawn, sits up and follow Lance towards the living room. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll do it after sleep.” Yeah Raihan definitely sounds tired. He takes off his hoodie, and Lance catches a glimpse of beautiful dark skin as his shirt hovers over toned abs of his stomach. He looks away. He’s supposed to be working, right?

“Fine.” Lance says, turning to him before heading to the kitchen. “before I go, can I get you anything?”

Raihan is already sprawled out on the couch, already making himself comfortable, resting his head on the armrest of the couch. “Huh? Oh that’s okay. I’m good thanks.”

Lance doubts that, but he doesn’t push it further. He'd already eaten breakfast an hour ago. So Lance leaves to his room, hoping to get some work done before the afternoon.

__

Steven has told him he doesn’t take breaks, and that’s why he overworks himself to near burnout. It’s a bad habit Lance is trying to curtail. If it weren’t for Steven and his worrying nature reminding him to take care of himself, Lance would probably be at an early grave by now.

Something has to totally distract him for him to disengage from answering emails from concerned officials. 

That something comes in the form of an unruly loud crack of thunder booming from outside. It’s jarring, its echo reverberating through the air for several seconds once it’s gone. It’s still raining, maybe even worse than it was this morning. He glances at the clock on his desk. 11:57 am it reads. He’s been working for four hours straight at least. He needs to take a break, and also check on Raihan.

Stretching, he enters the living room to see Raihan still there. He’s sleeping soundly on the couch, and Lance wonders how the heck could anyone sleep through this. He thinks for a minute before grabbing a blanket from the closet and drapes it over him. 

Raihan groans, blinks up at him for a second.

“Hey you.”

“Hey.”

“You don’t sound so good.”

“I don’t feel too good either.” His voice sounds a bit scratchy. 

“It wouldn’t be smart if I sent you back outside right now. I’ll make you some warm food okay?” Raihan blinks up at Lance, moves to grab at Lance’s arm. 

“Wait but I have a match today.”

Lance waves a hand dismissively, already walking to the kitchen. “I’ll postpone it for you. You don’t have to worry about anything.” 

“You don’t have to do all of this for me, Lance. I can ju-“

“Raihan, it’s fine you’re not bothering me with this- what are you doing? Lay back down.”

“But-“

Lance fixes him with a stern look that’s enough to shut him up. Raihan sits back down on the couch. He’s doing that pouting thing again.

“That doesn't look very comfortable." Lance adds as an afterthought. The length of his body is just enough for him to lay comfortably.

“You can take a rest on my bed while I work.” He doesn’t know how to word that that doesn’t make it sound any less...weird. Raihan’s the one who needs rest the most.

*

When he returns with a tray of warm soup and sandwiches, Raihan is no longer on the couch. 

Lance goes into his bedroom, partially glad Raihan wasn’t being stubborn and is taking his advice and trying to get better. 

The tray is placed on the nightstand, and Raihan’s resting underneath the covers. He opens his eyes.

“Sorry. Didn’t intend to get sick and stay in your bed all day.” Raihan clears his throat, the onset of a sore throat coming on. 

“Here.” Lance hands him the bowl of soup which he takes. 

"Thank you." He takes the bowl of soup and starts to eat. "This is good." He says, setting the bowl down. 

"Hm. Get some more rest."

The rain is still nonstop and relentless, drenching Hammerlocke in a tormenting downpour. Lance sits to his desk again to finish work. Raihan lay back against the pillows after he's done setting the dishes to the side. There's a minute of silence, and he's drifting in and out of sleep. 

"Hopefully you won't get sick from me."

"Priorities, Raihan. I can take care of myself, thanks." He turns to him and gives a small smile. "Your health is more important right now." 

Raihan avoids his gaze, maybe a bit more flustered than usual. He has good reason to. Raihan's resting in his bed, called off work for him, and is taking care of him while he's sick.

Is this part of his mentor ship duties? Not necessarily. But he isn't cruel he'd turn a blind eye to someone who's sick.

There's not much talk after that, As he resume where he left off, and Raihan is soundly asleep now. 

Except he can’t quite focus, gets distracted every few minutes or so he hears rustling sheets. Raihan’s legs kick out from underneath the sheets, and Lance cannot deny they’re nice and smooth, flawless even. He almost wants to know how Raihan’s skin feels underneath his fingertips-

He’s slipping up again. 

‘You’re supposed to be his mentor. Nothing more, nothing less. ‘

If only his heart could understand that.

__

Lance doesn’t do fancy displays when it comes to celebrating holidays. Hell, he barely bats an eyelash when his own birthday rolls around. Is he really getting that old?

But this isn't just a birthday gift. 

He finds the jewel during one of his trips in Johto, deep within the caves of the Dragons Den.

The pendent he holds is a special gem, made of the rarest of dragon stones. It matches his own, pure shining onyx with gleaming obsidian, resting on a chain link of silver. 

Does he feel bad for being too busy for his prodigy? Maybe. It’s been months since their last session. 

But he did commit to Raihan and wants to see him through as a fully accomplished and successful dragon leader. His prodigy has done well, holding the stage of being the Hammerlocke’s dragon tamer for four years and counting. Being proud of Raihan would be an understatement. 

Lance pockets the Stone. It’s been a gift that’s long overdue. 

* 

Lance meets Raihan during mid day. has invited him to study and visit the Dragons Den near Blackthorn, as well as get him acquainted with other dragon trainers in the city. Raihan’s disposition is that of avid fascination, with burning questions of grand elders, the weather changes and Johto climate, and if Lance lives by himself. That one throws him for a loop. He’s never been asked that before. He tells Raihan no, and that his dragons keep him company. He likes the isolation while staying in his own living space. 

“What’s this for?” Raihan asks, clearly not understanding why the dragon champion handed him something so unique. So special. He’s holding the small open case, words seeming to be on the tip of his tongue but also not able to speak.

“To make up for being so busy. Lately there’s been a lot of trouble in Kanto, but it’s handled.” He gives Raihan a casual look, notes how good Raihan looks. Doesn’t he always look good? 

Somehow today is different. He looks happier, composed, and maybe even more studious and driven than months prior. And because of that lay a silent confidence within Raihan. Lance is proud to be his mentor.

“Happy Birthday.”

From the blush rising on his face to the warm gaze Raihan gives him, Lance feels something spark within him, and it’s been years since his heart beat so fast over giving someone, someone so uniquely like him, something worthy of another dragon master deserves. It’s now Lance realizes Raihan fits that to a tee. 

“You didn’t have to,” 

“I know. I want to.” Raihan moves to allow Lance to place the necklace around his neck. Raihan smells good, soft skin feeling smooth against his fingers as Lance’s fingers casually brush against his neck. 

“Thank you,” Raihan says, and he turns around, embraces Lance in a hug that’s long and more than comforting. It feels good. It didn’t occur to him he and Raihan were this close.

It isn’t supposed to mean much, right? Raihan pressing close to him, warm and inviting, telling him how lucky he is to have a mentor as great as Lance. Lance hugs him back, wondering if it’s normal for his heart to beat this fast over a hug. Raihan’s presence. Just Raihan in general. Hell, he hasn’t felt this much adoration for a person since Steven years ago. That time has long passed. Here and now is what matters right?

__

  
Two years later  
___

Dealing with Team Rocket and cleaning up their mishaps isn’t always fun. It’s work. Hard work. The amount of times he’s had to work overnight shifts sneaking into dangerous alleyways, and suspicious looking basements have been too many. 

Not that Lance hates it.

It just seems as if Johto is taking up more of his time than usual. 

“You work too hard.” Steven says one evening through a video call. It’s been months since he’s spoken to anyone really. Anyone outside of an abandoned were house district full of illegal activity. Talking to Steven is like a breath of fresh air.

“I understand why, but you have to be careful. You don’t want to burn yourself out again, do you?” 

Steven’s concern comes from a caring place. Lance knows that. In fact, Steven sees things Lance often does not, like reminding him to take actual breaks during training, to actually drink water throughout the day so he doesn’t exhaust himself by the end of the day dehydrated. 

Small things that can tumble into bigger issues when left unchecked. Steven is there to actually tell him to stop and calm the hell down.

“Dealing with criminals isn’t work. It’s my duty.”

“You say that..”

“I’m not disputing that. Just be careful for me, okay? Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Lance understands, nods that he’ll take better care of himself .

“Maybe relocate?”

Lance stares at him, facial expression serious. Steven breaks out in a sweet smile. “I’ll even help if you want.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

Lance definitely should think about it. But not right now. He’s going to have to restructure his whole life to moving to another region. Is he prepared for that now?

Blackthorn in Johto is his beloved home. One of his beloved homes anyway.

__

As years pass, Lance supposes the move to Galar isn’t too far out there, and is looking like a good option as the months go by. 

And it’s not only because of work related business either.

He hasn’t been purposefully ignoring Raihan. In fact, it’s probably the opposite. He hasn’t been able to visit Galar in a few months, but that’s because of his covert operation duties going undercover trying to disband an illegal fighting gang. He couldn’t have any communication to the outside world save for his Pokémon with him at his side. Suffice to say, it was an extremely risky ordeal that lasted longer than it should. 

“What?” Lance asks, voice tired.

  
“You don’t look too good,” Steven says, placing a hand on his forehead. Steven hands feel cool against his heated skin, and Lance feels like drifting off back to sleep. Steven has been all over him all evening, and Lance is glad, lucky even, to have a good as a friend as Steven. 

“Yeah I think I over did it with that three nighter surveillance watch.”

“Three nights? You’ve got to be-“ Steven lets out an annoyed sigh. He has every right to be annoyed at Lance. The worry and concern in his face makes Lance shrink back a little. Seeing quiet and collected Steven angry makes his stomach twist.

“It’s not as if I can stop you.” Steven sighs. He practically flew to his apartment the minute Lance announced his arrival a few hours ago. Now he’s being doted on like a child. The only thing I can do is make sure you don’t die along the way.” 

Lance can’t help but smile.

Lance opens his phone when he receives a message. An email Macro Cosmos Vice President Oleana. 

It’s a contract for him to do light surveillance in the Galar region. It seems they’re opening up a new subsidiary, and he’s their first candidate to oversee the first stages of its initiation - Macro Cosmos Surveillance Inc.

Wasn’t there a chance he was going to relocate to Galar anyway? As he reads on, working for the company doesn’t seem as hectic and fast paced as what he’s been doing currently in Johto. 

He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aiming to update the next chapter within the next few weeks as I'm currently dealing with a health issue. pls be patient with me bc I know we all thirst for them :)


End file.
